fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Silver Speed Demons
As the night sky dawned upon the dead silent village. A silver-haired man stood on a high cliff, as the wings blew his shining hair, glistening in the pale moonlight, he looked upon the village before commenting." What am I doing? Trying to be all cool and heroic? Meh, that's not my style, I like having fun, not being a boring weirdo." Shin told himself, jumping down off the cliff, as he walked through the forests on the outskirts of the village, yawning while doing so. While in the forest the sounds of sticks breaking could be heared int he distances, as the smell of graveyard flowers and incense burning. A man tall and lean, with his long white hair covering his face came out from behind one of the trees looking at who was just walking. "Hehe my my it seems that I have some company" The man said, in a creepy and demtened voice while still having his hair coverig his face from the other man. "Wow, he looks quite creepy." Shin thought, turning around to face the unusual man, he asked." Hey! Um....you are who exactly? I don't think I've seen you here before? Have I?" Shin asked in a clumsy manner, as he scratched his head, acting the typical goof. "My dear boy I am called The Voodoo Reaper, I find it strange how can a strange kid like you is here in the forest at night. Having you heared to stories of all the monsters int he forest at night hahaha" The man said as he laughed at the comment he made, with his own weird brand of comedy. " Monsters? I don't think any are around here?" Shin replied to the comment, forcing a fake laugh as he thought." The only monster here, is probably you." Shin then asked." Well Mr.Voodoo Reaper? Why exactly are you here?" As he tucked his hands into the pockets of his pants, under his Haori. "Well if you really must know, I smelled you a mile away and you scent drew me to you haha!" The manlaughing, he having his head looking down at the ground. He then lifted his head up, his hair flying out of his face to realy a shocking sight. A man with pure white skin, purple eyes and lips and as his hair fell back into place only his right eye and part of his mouth could be seen. A sight that could bring any man to thier knees, as the man kept laughing at this man. ".....? My scent? Do I really smell that bad as to attract someone like you? I'm sure that I don't." Shin told himself in a comical way, smelling the obvious places to see if he stank. "No it isn't your body scent it is your magical aura, I rather enjoy trying to find a aura. I think of it as a wild boar hunt, oh what a sight seeing the blood of the prey to be on your hands. Isn't that right?" The man asked the boy, waiting for a reply. Shin went serious for a moment," You're an assassin correct? Do you not know of the burden of the blood we spill?" Shin asked, with his eyes fierce and powerful looking directly at the other hysterical man with a murderous intent. "No my dear boy, I enjoy seeing suffering and death in the world heh. Yes I am an assassin, but I am not send to assassinate you. I found you just out of pure luck, because of your scent. Now boy let me ask you something, would you care to join me and you can spill blood. To see what the true way of life is hah, come you on smelly boy." The man said as he titled his head to side with a twist and sick smile at what was coming out of his mouth. "Hmph, you know something? I hate people like you the most. All you guys do is want destruction, blood and all that bloody crap. Have you ever thought about how others feel? I mean you guys kill your targets with no sense of emotion while the bystanders are left helpless and alone! I am the head of the Ryudai Clan, I don't give a bloody damn where you are from! But if you don't get out of my village by the time I have drawn my sword, I swear you won't leave here with a simple scratch." Shin said, with a tone of anger and irritation in his voice, as he threw his Haori to the side, revealing a tight battle-accustomed suit and started drawing his blade from his back. "My how cute to be that young again, I often see boys like you. Thinking yourself strong because you have a sword, my dear boy you should stop before you get hurt. Go play in the sandbox or swim whatever you boys do these days." The man said as he seemed to start to imanate with a green energy around his body. As he seemed to summon a set of two scythes, one in each hand. "I will give one last chance my dear boy why don't you go get your trunks and go swim or whatever you wish. Although I can always play with you I always wanted to face someone like you. A goof ball, a hero personality and acting like a tough guy oh my how I enjoy it hah." The man said as he perpared himself for what the what the boy would do. As eerie silence crept over the two men, Shin's sword made a slight clanging noise, revealing the pure and glistening blade in the moon, he chanted." Henzai." Suddenly eight indistinguishable clones were created, as all of them speeded at the reaper from all angles with their swords ready to lunge. "OH! How nice haha!" The man said as he began to spin around, with his scythes out. In doing this he began to fire crescent shaped energy waves at these clones. He kept firing these energy waves, until all of the clones would be destoryed. With a twisted simel and laugh coming from the man. Shin with reflex dodged the incoming crescent blast towards him and with immense speed, appeared before the man, and at point blank shot a powerful lightning blast at him, hoping to end this quickly. Nagaichi stopped his attack, as a black smoke like fog began to appear in the area where the man was going to strike him with lighting, as the lighting was shot. The black smoke like fog absorbed the lighting, it going into the darkness as a another circle of this dark fog. It opened and the lighting came shooting out and coming at the man. "Do you like it?" Nagaichi said as he waited for the shock on his face. Shin ignored the man completely, effortlessly dodging the lightning with a firm expression on his face, and chanted." Fuhen Hoshi!" Creating multiple bullets of magical energy he shot with relentless speeds as he surrounded the man with them. 'My my boy I am rather enjoying myself with you, now let me ask you one thing." Nagaichi said as he placed his hands out and the black smoke started to cover the whole area, making it hard to see and breath. Nagaichi began to hide in the smoke, with all of the energy bullets seemed to dissappear in the darkness. Moving out of the smoke instantly, Shin had effortlessly created several lightning projectiles, all heading in broad directions covering the entire area with something akin to mines." What would you like to ask." "Do you like what you see I mean?" As Nagaichi asked this the light projectals that the man fired, seemed to came right back at. The smoke acts like an endless void, being able to redicert anything that is thrown into the smoke. " That's mean." Shin replied to the comment, dodging his own projectiles and said." What if I do this." Shin said, chanting." Henzai Ichiyo." Suddenly his blade vibrated at massive speeds as he dived into the smoke, slashing it with his sword as most of it dissappeared, he shot several projectiles at the man again. 'My my aren't you a hater my dear boy, why can't you have any fun with me. Whats wrong got ants in your pants or something haha." Nagaichi laughing at his joke as his hand seemed to turn into the smoke and putting it out. It started to create a whirlwind pulling anything to him even Shin. Shin was able to avoid the attack by creating a powerful afterimage, strong enough for him to resist the whirlwind, he then thought to himself about how to deal with this man. Category:Roleplay